


soft to the touch

by FoodThottasy



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Master Attendant is of ambiguous gender cuz idk how to write, Master Attendant is shy, POV Third Person, Strawberry Daifuku cheers her Master up, cheek poking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoodThottasy/pseuds/FoodThottasy
Summary: Strawberry Daifuku is summoned, but the Master seems to tremble before the newly summoned Food Soul.





	soft to the touch

**Author's Note:**

> wow, i can’t believe i wrote this.

When Strawberry Daifuku was summoned, she hopes to make her Master have every day be a happy day.

The Master was expecting to get Raindrop Cake, but considering how small the rate M souls are, it’s better than nothing really. Her voice was questionable, but that didn’t stop the Master from the urge to poke her cheeks. No Master can resist poking the cheeks of this M soul as mochi are well known to be soft to the touch.

“Eh? Master attendant, are you all right? Your hands are shaking.”

Sure enough, her Master’s hands were trembling at their sides as they were holding back their dire urge to poke her cheeks. The cheeks are wide open, but the Master thought of accidentally harming Strawberry Daifuku if they went in full force. But then again, mochi are soft, so maybe it wouldn’t harm her as much.

But what if she didn’t like being poked on the cheeks? That just made the Master think about it more as they struggled to control their urge and started sweating profusely.

“Master...?”

She starts worrying as the Master now has their head down and sees their sweat drip onto to the wooden floor. Next came the heavy breathing and clenching on the knees, and the Master’s body was trembling all over as a result.

She didn’t know what to do. What could’ve caused her Master to tremble in front of her? Was it cold here? Did she accidentally do something to make her Master afraid of her? Did her Master sense a Fallen Angel nearby? What was it?

The one thing she does know that if something’s wrong with someone, ask them.

“Umm, Master attendant...” 

The newly summoned Food Soul nudged her Master on the shoulder and in an instant, their Master snapped out of it.

“...Huh? Oh, uh... s-sorry Strawberry Daifuku.”

Well, her Master’s out of it, but wonders what caused her Master to tremble like that.

“It’s just that...”

She sees her Master’s fingers twiddling and looking away, with a slight blush on their own cheeks. Was what her Master doing? Was her Master embarrassed by something?

“...I wanted to poke your cheeks.”

She blinked. Was that why her Master trembled in front of her? Were her cheeks the cause of all this? She didn’t think her cheeks would cause her Master to do this.

“Like... I was afraid of harming you since I thought you wouldn’t liked getting poked on the cheeks, so that’s why I trembled before you...”

Her Master hid their face just as they finished saying that.

Seeing her Master this shy wants to make her comfort them with a smile.

“It’s ok, Master attendant!”

Hearing Strawberry Daifuku’s voice made the Master slowly withdraw their hands from their face to see the cutest smile they’ve ever seen. Just seeing that smile makes them wanna stretch it out more, but that would be asking too much.

“You can poke my cheeks! It wouldn’t hurt me at all!”

She quickly guided her Master’s hands towards her cheeks (not touching though) and felt that her Master’s hands had gotten a bit sweaty from them clenching too hard. It didn’t matter anymore as seeing her Master now smiling made her smile even more.

The Master was relieved that Strawberry Daifuku was okay with them poking their cheeks, but just to be safe, they cautiously guided one of their fingers to gently prod at their new Food Soul’s right cheek.

It was the softest thing they’ve felt in years. Doing that fueled up their urge up to “glomp” levels, but this was as far as it would’ve been too much to Strawberry Daifuku here. Plus she’s new, so doing that out of the blue might’ve crushed her with the Master’s weight and all.

“See? I told you it wouldn’t hurt me at all~!”

She laughed as her Master poked her cheek a few more times until she got caught under a hug.

The Master held back their desire to hug her like a fanatic, so they hugged her not too firmly, but just enough for her to feel comfortable and said this ever so softly, “...Thank you, Strawberry Daifuku.”

Hearing that from her Master made her feel glad and hugged back in return.

She succeeded in making her Master’s day a happy day.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, attempted to write something longer than 500+ words, but that’s because i wanted this to make “sense”.
> 
> i know how to post links i guess. here’s the Strawberry Daifuku [thing](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/480875901731602442/487804251909783592/image0.png) i drew for this.


End file.
